


Alpha and the Akatsuki: Deleted Scenes

by Intergalactic_Author



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha and the Akatsuki alternate endings, Alpha and the Akatsuki alternate scenes, Alpha and the Akatsuki deleted scenes, Bonus Scenes, M/M, Other, just extra stuff for my fic that didnt make it directly into the fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:06:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24622087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Intergalactic_Author/pseuds/Intergalactic_Author
Summary: I wrote a lot of stuff for the original fic, "Alpha and the Akatsuki" and i needed somewhere to post the extra stuff. But, if it ends up in the fic, i'll edit in some notes about it.
Relationships: Hoshigaki Kisame/Uchiha Itachi
Kudos: 9





	1. Alpha's birthday present

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler alert: This is a legitimate scene that will happen in the original fic however the ending to this scene is different for the purposes of this being a bit of a drabble instead of more plot. 
> 
> I wanted to get something out for Itachi's birthday and I know I'm a bit late but here it is.

Alpha knew where to take him. The Kage summit couldn’t have gone any better and everything had fallen into place.

She smiled as she recalled Obito’s glare from behind his mask as he disappeared. It wasn’t the first time she’d successfully ruined his plans and it wouldn’t be the last.

“Where will you take him?” The orange haired companion asked her as she turned away from the three people she’d also removed from Obito’s grasp.

A bright purple ring illuminated the air in front of her. The image of double doors under a snow covered roof appeared in the circle.   
Alpha waved a finger at it and the image cleared up. The room got cold rapidly. She glanced back at them, “I’ll bring him back in the morning.” She tightened her grip on the raven haired boy in her arms.

Sasuke had been unconscious since Obito sent him into his kumai. Karin had done her best but he needed something better.

“A lot will happen very soon and it’s important you are prepared for it.” She looked between the team Sasuke had managed to bring together. “So use the hot springs while you’re here.” She turned and walked through the portal into the freezing air. A quick glance back closed the portal and left his team at the hot spring hotel she’d taken them to.

The two doors slid open and she stepped inside the house.

Alpha looked up at Mirrikh’s dark blue eyes as he spoke, “I see it went well. Are the alliances ready to go?” He stepped aside so she could walk forward.

She stayed still as her eyes landed on Itachi. He was seated on the large couch built into the floor that surrounded a small fire pit. He’d been talking quietly to Kisame who sat next to him.

Kisame looked up at her, probably to welcome her back but his eyes widened and grabbed Itachi’s shoulders. “Please tell me he’s alive.” he looked at Itachi then back at her.

“Why won’t you let me look?” Itachi asked quietly.

Kisame looked at Itachi, his grip loosened a bit. “Just… stay calm.” he looked at Mirrikh. He let Itachi turn around.

Alpha watched as he shifted on the couch. Itachi dropped his teacup and she watched his eyes widen. “I’m going to sit next to you on the couch,” She spoke as she saw him move to stand up.

“Wh..why do you have him?” Itachi asked and watched her step down onto the couch.

Alpha sat him up as she sat down. She made sure his head was propped up on her shoulder. He wasn’t going to immediately see Itachi when he opened his eyes so she guessed that she would have a few seconds to explain where he was. She leaned into the back of the couch and watched Itachi put his hand on Sasuke’s head.

“Whatever Obito told him after your death, it prompted him to attack the kage summit.” Alpha explained slowly. “He fought with the raikage and lost, of course but he tried.” She had watched the fight from one of the balconies. “He wanted to, but wasn’t prepared to protect his team.”

“What about the alliances?” Mirrikh asked as he sat down on the other side of Alpha.

“Alliances are still good but they tried to put me in charge of the shinobi alliance.” She turned to Mirrikh as she spoke to him. “I had them put Gaara in charge instead.” she glanced at Sasuke, “It’s hard to convince kage of something like that when you’re holding the unconscious body of the person who had just attacked them while claiming that things will work out.”

Sasuke took a deep breath in. He probably reacted to Itachi’s hand that had lingered a bit too long. 

Alpha put her hand on Sasuke’s head to keep him from sitting up. She grabbed his wrist and kept him from moving at all, “Don’t panic. You’re safe.”

Mirrikh looked down at him.

“It’s you.” Sasuke commented and relaxed just enough for Alpha to let go of his wrist.

“If you react violently, I’ll knock you out again.”

“Where am I?” Sasuke asked Mirrikh.

“You’re in a hideout deep in the mountains as far away as you can get from that disastrous society you live in.” He answered and looked past him at Itachi.

“Why aren’t you letting me move?” Sasuke asked Alpha.

She released her grip and let him sit up. She held her arm up between his back and Itachi. Just as a precaution.

“Why would I react violently?” Sasuke asked as he looked around. His hand found Alpha’s arm and held onto it as he made eye contact with his brother.

Itachi didn’t know what to do either.

Sasuke raised his other hand and reached for Itachi’s face.

Itachi stayed very still and breathed calmly as Sasuke’s thumb stroked his cheek once.

“I watched you die,” Sasuke whispered. Itachi’s hand covered Sasuke’s.

Itachi reached up to Sasuke’s face and wiped away the tear that had fallen. He smiled, “Alpha didn’t let me stay dead.” He wrapped his arms around Sasuke and pulled him next to him on the couch. It hadn’t been hard to do. Sasuke nearly jumped onto Itachi.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Itachi’s waist and buried his face into his brother’s chest. His faint sobs were muffled by the blanket over Itachi.

Itachi stroked his brother’s hair and looked down at him. “I guess Alpha had more planned than just making sure we were happy.” He looked at her.

Alpha nodded, “Well, this wasn’t technically my plan but it worked out.” She looked away from Itachi. “I didn’t want Obito to use him more than he already had.”

Sasuke sat up and pulled on the blanket until he could cover himself with it. He moved onto Itachi’s lap and settled in. He rested his head on Itachi’s shoulder and sank into his arms as Itachi moved them around him. Sasuke let out a satisfied sigh and closed his eyes.

Itachi kissed the top of his brother’s head and rested his head there. He turned his head to look at Kisame.

“That’s the most I’ve seen you smile since Danzo died.” Kisame commented quietly and moved to kiss his cheek. “I’ll make more tea.” He left his whisper in Itachi’s ear before he got up.

“Danzo’s dead?” Sasuke asked quickly. “But I wanted to kill him.”

Alpha raised her arms and leaned back. “I murdered the fuck out of that corrupt waste of genetic tissue.”

“It’s not as impressive when you say it that way.” Itachi looked at her. “Is there anything else you want to give me?” 

“How about an eighty year life span and the only thing that can kill you now is old age?” Alpha asked in a serious way but she watched Itachi close his eyes.

“We’re staying that long?” Mirrikh asked her. “You’re going to have to watch them die again.”

Alpha looked at Mirrikh, “We’re immortal. What’s eighty years to us?”

“Okay,” He spoke calmly. “But if you switch into phase four again, I’m leaving you to deal with that yourself.”

“Phase four of what?” Sasuke asked.

“We decided her different tiers of…” Mirrikh paused. “violent reactions to things. Phase four is what she did when Itachi died the first time when she knew she was going to resurrect him.”

“If you want to hold your friend’s corpse and keep your shit together, be my guest.” Alpha nearly laughed at Mirrikh. “Sure, my reaction was a bit extreme, but… he kind of deserved it.”

“Just like Obito deserves every attack from you.” Mirrikh spoke plainly. “Why don’t you just kill him?”

Alpha clapped her hands together. “The war,” She waved over Sasuke, “That Sasuke is going to help win.” She turned on the couch to face Mirrikh, “and then maybe I’ll kill him finally after he sees what I can do at power levels he can only dream of, Rinnegan or not.”

Mirrikh sighed, closed his eyes and smiled, “So you’ve decided to go to war?”

“Weren’t you going to stay out of it?” Kisame asked from the kitchen. “For destiny purposes?”

“Yeah but I didn’t say shit about steering things in a different direction for a better outcome.” She spoke as she stood up. She stepped on the cushion then up onto the floor. “It’s all about Sasuke teaming up with his boyfriend to win the damn war.”

Sasuke sat up. “Boyfriend?” 

Alpha stopped and turned around, “Naruto.”

Sasuke shrank back and looked at Itachi, “are we boyfriends?”

“His only goal is you and you being safe and not far away from him.” Alpha commented in response. “You constantly think about him, you’re probably the only thing on his mind. Why not?”

“Win the war first then decide,” Mirrikh patted Sasuke’s shoulder before he left the brothers on the couch.

“At least I’d know you were being taken care of by someone who isn’t me,” Itachi spoke quietly.

Kisame just held the teapot on the counter in the kitchen and listened to the conversation. He turned to Alpha as she walked in. He faced her and put his hands on her shoulders.

“Do you know how hard it’s going to be to beat that?” Kisame asked her quietly. “You handed him the only thing that matters to him…”

Alpha put her hands on his arms. “You’re his husband. Don’t worry about it. It’ll suck for both of them but Sasuke isn’t staying.” She calmly removed his hands from her shoulders. “You matter to him too.” 

“I know but…” Kisame whispered.

“Then why are you worrying about it?”

“His birthday is soon and I don’t know how to do anything better than handing him Sasuke.” Kisame leaned onto the counter.

“I can open a portal to somewhere he’s always wanted to go,” Alpha offered. “if he’s ever shown interest in something like that.”

“He doesn’t want to go anywhere.” Kisame replied, “He’s happy here.”

“With you,” Mirrikh whispered as he joined the conversation. “He doesn’t want to leave your side so it wouldn’t matter what you do.”

Kisame turned and quietly made tea. “He likes when I bake him things.”

“Then make it a date night.” Alpha commented, “Just let us know when you plan it out so we can leave.”

“And for how long.” Mirrikh added.

“Alpha!” Itachi shouted her name for the first time since they met. He waited for her to look at him from behind Mirrikh, “you’ve already met Sasuke?”

“Uhh… yeah.” Alpha answered but didn’t dare move. “That day Mirrikh and I took forever getting back to the old hide out. We had come across one of Orochimaru’s hideouts.”

Itachi looked at Mirrikh, “neither of you told me about it.”

“We only told Konan and she’s the one who was quiet about it.” Mirrikh answered for Alpha.

“Why didn’t you tell me about it?”

“What would you have done?” Alpha asked. “Tried to find him? At the time, you could barely fight since your body was still dealing with your degenerating lungs. Everything in that hide out would have tried to kill you before you got to Sasuke, who, at the time, would have also tried to kill you.”

Itachi didn’t respond right away.

Alpha stepped forward, “But happy birthday anyway.” She opened her arms as she spoke. “Apparently that’s coming up soon and after this I won’t have much time to do anything else for it.”

Itachi hugged Sasuke tighter, “Thank you Alpha,” he smiled as he spoke. “You’ll have to do better Kisame!”

“I know!” He yelled back from the kitchen. “I’m working on it!”

“Oh, and Sasuke,” She got his attention. “If you tell anyone about this place or who’s here, I’ll block out your memory entirely and you won’t ever remember being here.”

“I won’t talk about it.” Sasuke told her.

“I hope not. I’d hate to have to block this memory to keep them safe.” Alpha had successfully not been yelled at by Itachi after that.

That conversation ended and the rest of the day had focused on Itachi and Sasuke talking while Kisame, Mirrikh and Alpha left them alone. They knew Alpha would be leaving with Sasuke the next morning and they wanted to give the brothers as much time as they could have before they would be able to meet again. 


	2. Getting all the kinks out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the NSFW warning for this smut chapter. 
> 
> I blame the kisaita discord I'm in entirely for this work.

Kisame’s grip on Itachi’s butt tightened as he held him with one arm to open the door to the bedroom.

Itachi kissed Kisame’s lips again as he walked inside. He quietly shut the door and walked to the bed.

Kisame let Itachi fall onto the bed then started to take off his tank top. As his arms were up, he felt Itachi’s lips on his chest.

Itachi slid his hands down Kisame’s toned sides, his fingers moving across the lines of his abs and over his hips. He hooked his fingers into Kisame’s waistband and stopped when Kisame laughed.

“You’re so eager today,” Kisame commented as he moved to help Itachi out of his shirt. He moved cautiously in the dim room and was guided by his sense of touch as he lifted the shirt over Itachi’s head. He ran one hand through Itachi’s hair

Itachi kissed his abs. “We won’t be alone here for much longer.” He started to pull down Kisame’s pants. 

“Their mission should be done by this afternoon.” Kisame reassured him, “we have time.” His hand gripped Itachi’s hair as his dicks were met with cold air then a warm mouth. He took a deep breath in as Itachi’s tongue got to work as his head bobbed. He slid his hand along Kisame’s lower dick and felt him shudder a little bit.

He was careful not to move suddenly. Itachi still couldn’t take his whole dick at once in his mouth. But it was difficult for Kisame to restrain himself when Itachi used his own spit to help his hand move on his lower dick. His hips started to move without him realizing it.

Itachi backed away and Kisame looked down to apologize but froze as those dark eyes looked up at him with so much need. Itachi held his tongue out to flick it across the tip as he stroked the other. His thumb moving slowly over the tip until Kisame reacted.

Kisame moved his hand to hold Itachi’s chin and slowly lifted so he would get up. He liked the look of drool rolling down Itachi’s chin. He moved slowly to pull the hair tie out of Itachi’s hair. It hung down over his shoulders and some fell over his face. “You’re always so beautiful, Itachi.” He smiled as he spoke and moved the hair out of his face.

Itachi smiled and stood on his toes to kiss Kisame. He stepped back to get onto the bed and pulled Kisame with him.

Kisame shuffled his pants off and crawled on top of Itachi. He gave Itachi’s chest a soft kiss as he started to get his pants off of him. A gentle kiss lingered on his exposed ribs and another on his stomach. He tossed his pants to the floor then moved his hands under Itachi and flipped him over before he could protest. He reached for a pillow to put it under Itachi’s hips then kissed his lower back.

“Are you comfortable?” Kisame asked. Itachi nodded into the bed sheets and turned his head so he could breathe. Kisame gently bit Itachi’s butt cheek and listened to the high pitch moan he let out.

Kisame leaned back to stroke his upper dick a few times to activate the natural lubricant he could make. He put his hand on Itachi’s hip as a signal then lined himself up before pushing himself in.

Itachi’s grunt turned into a moan as Kisame started to thrust. He grabbed onto the sheets as Kisame quickly picked up his pace.

Kisame grabbed onto Itachi’s hair and held his hip as he thrusted deeper into Itachi. He pushed Itachi’s head into the sheets to try to muffle moans but not so much that he couldn’t breathe. He watched Itachi pull at the sheets as the thrusts grew strong enough to shake the bed.

He moved Itachi’s legs together to move his lower dick through his thighs. He let out a shuddered moan as the pleasure of both dicks getting contact with Itachi’s body took all of his concentration. He thrusted hard enough to brush past Itachi’s dick with his lower dick and felt it get harder as he thrusted.

Itachi moved his hips up more to feel more.

Kisame pulled out and turned him onto his back. He watched Itachi’s face as he slowly pushed his lower dick into Itachi and watched him close his eyes and smile. Kisame held Itachi’s legs together and propped them up onto his chest and held them to his shoulder so his top dick could move through his thighs.

Kisame moved his hips slowly, to feel if the angle worked for both of them. He felt Itachi clench his thighs around his dick and let his mouth open a bit. He leaned over onto one hand and lowered himself to kiss Itachi’s neck. He moved Itachi’s legs forward with him.

Itachi leaned his head back into the pillow as Kisame rocked his hips until Itachi let out soft moans. He felt Kisame’s hot breath on his neck and moved one hand to the back of his head. Itachi reached between them to hold his and Kisame’s dicks in his hand.

Kisame dug his teeth into Itachi’s neck in response as he started to move his hand along the shafts of both dicks. Kisame’s was distinctively larger, something Itachi didn’t mind, and caused the reaction Itachi loved.

As Itachi moved his fingers over Kisame’s tip, he used the pre-cum to slide his hand back down more easily. He squeezed a bit as he moved and heard slightly wheezing breaths from Kisame’s cheek gills.

A dazed smiled crossed Itachi’s lips at the thought of Kisame needing more air from such slow movements. He felt Kisame’s teeth lift from his neck, a soft kiss replaced them. Itachi moved his hand faster. Kisame kissed his neck again, above the bite and pushed his hips up to drag a reaction out of Itachi.

Itachi’s hand paused for a moment to enjoy the thrust. He felt Kisame’s hand on his.

“Keep your hand there.” Kisame’s low, quiet voice was barely audible between his heavy breaths. He kissed Itachi’s cheek as he thrusted his dick into Itachi and through Itachi’s hand and along Itachi’s dick as he held them together.

Itachi nodded slowly and let his body move with the thrusts as they pushed him back and forth across the sheets. He felt Kisame grab his hip to hold him still. The grunt Itachi let out got Kisame to thrust faster.

Kisame paused and kissed his neck again before he sat up on his knees. He propped Itachi’s hips up on his thighs and held onto him as he thrusted harder and faster.

Itachi opened his eyes again to see Kisame’s freckles glow a little bit in the dim room. They sat beneath his cheek gills and spread over his nose. Itachi rarely saw them and only saw them in moments like these. The way Kisame looked at him made him blush more than he already was.

“What?” He asked in between thrusts. He held Itachi’s hips and pushed himself all the way inside.

Itachi let out a grunt and breathed in. He watched Kisame’s face as he spoke, “You’re so handsome.”

Kisame’s eyes widened and he breathed out before he looked away. His movements slowed and he closed his eyes. He felt Itachi move.

Itachi grabbed Kisame’s arm for help. Kisame helped lift him up so he sat in his lap.

Kisame looked up at Itachi as he gently rested his hand on his cheek beneath his gills. A breath escaped his gills as Itachi wiggled his hips to settle more onto Kisame’s dick. 

“Lean back,” Itachi spoke quietly and moved his hand down to Kisame’s neck. His index finger and thumb rested at the top of his throat to not hurt him. Itachi closed his eyes and breathed in when Kisame didn’t immediately follow his instruction. 

Kisame’s glowing sensory spots told him there was increasing power nearby and he watched Itachi’s eyes glow faintly red before he opened his eyes. He thrusted upwards quickly and smiled as he kept Itachi’s eyes shut.

Itachi slowly opened one eye and looked at Kisame with his sharingan. “I said lean back” he commented as he moved his hand down onto Kisame’s chest.

Kisame smiled as he leaned back as he was told to. He tightened his grip on Itachi’s hips and bent his legs for leverage. He started to thrust upwards. He kept in rhythm, determined to make Itachi close his eyes again. He picked up his rhythm as Itachi put his free hand on Kisame’s arm while the other rocked with Kisame’s hips on their dicks.

Kisame started to let out soft moans and breathed through his mouth again. He looked up at Itachi and watched his chest and head bob in rhythm with his hips. He moved his feet closer to his butt and lifted his hips off the bed, lifting Itachi with him.

Itachi leaned back and held onto Kisame’s knee. His eyes rolled back and leaned his head back more as Kisame perfected the angle to thrust harder into him. He felt his butt slamming into Kisame’s pelvis as he moved. Kisame fucked him deeper than he had in a long time. He wanted to remember it, with his sharingan, but he felt the power flicker as he lost control of his concentration.

Kisame’s moans escaped him as Itachi wrapped his hand around his dick and let go of his own. He dug his fingertips into Itachi’s skin as he felt the pleasure rise suddenly.

Itachi moaned as Kisame’s grip tightened but one hand left his hip. He let out a gasp of surprise when he felt Kisame’s hand around his dick and stroked him immediately. “Kisame please,” he gasped out as pleasure shot through him the moment Kisame’s thrusts became short and quick to hit one spot in particular. He felt Kisame’s dick convulse in his hand.

Kisame held Itachi’s hips to his pelvis. Itachi’s begging had sent him over the edge earlier than he had wanted. He leaned his head back and held his breath as the orgasm overwhelmed him.

Itachi let out a bit of a scream as his own orgasm coursed through him. He leaned his head back to enjoy the feel of Kisame’s orgasm in his body.

Kisame lowered his hips and gently thrusted upwards to help Itachi enjoy what was left of his orgasm before he nearly collapsed onto Kisame’s chest.

Itachi smiled as Kisame wrapped his arms around him and held him tightly despite the mess. Itachi grunted as Kisame pulled out slowly.

He let out a quiet grunt and knew he wouldn’t be able to move for a while. He closed his eyes and breathed to calm down his heart.

Itachi opened his eyes at the open door. “Oh shit” he mumbled into Kisame’s chest. “You’re home early.”

Hidan took a step forward and pointed at them, “Is this what you do every time we fucking leave?” His voice annoyed Kisame.

Kakuzu glared in silence.

“How long have you been standing there?” Kisame asked the best he could. He didn’t look at them.

“Long enough to know to get you your own bed,” Kakuzu commented and crossed his arms. “It won’t be cheap.”

“Get out of our room!” Hidan shouted.

Itachi opened his eyes and looked at Hidan.

“And clean the sheets.” Kakuzu commented and put his hand on Hidan’s shoulder.

“As long as you two change out the tub water in the spa downstairs since I know that’s where you’re going.” Kisame turned to look at Kakuzu.

Hidan threw his arms up and turned around. “Nothing is sacred around here!” He shouted as he walked down the hall. “Fucking in our bed…” He continued to complain as he opened the door to the downstairs spa Kakuzu had also bought for Hidan, but just in this hideout. 

Kakuzu nodded to Kisame and turned to follow Hidan, “I let you sleep in _my_ room Hidan.” His deep voice echoed down the hall and sounded almost amused. “I fuck you on _my_ bed that I bought for _you_ , remember?” A door shut and it was quiet.

Itachi laughed quietly and lifted his head up to look at Kisame. He rested his chin on his arm. “That gives us at least an hour to get up.”

Kisame laughed softly and rolled Itachi to the side to kiss his neck. “Good.”

Itachi tucked his arm under Kisame’s neck as he rested his head on Itachi’s chest.

Their fingers entwined and they breathed calmly. Kisame passed out a few moments later and didn’t feel Itachi’s kiss on his head before he also fell asleep.


End file.
